


And I don't wanna lose

by shayzgirl



Category: Jonah Hex (2010), Macbeth - Shakespeare, Shakespeare Retold
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayzgirl/pseuds/shayzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe struggles to deal with the aftermath of almost losing the only thing that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I don't wanna lose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Comp_Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comp_Lady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crossed the Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/453591) by [Comp_Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comp_Lady/pseuds/Comp_Lady). 



> Inspired by [this gifset](http://starrose17.tumblr.com/post/26655057330) from Macbeth.

Joe had long since thought that any line he might have had was long gone after everything he'd been through. That was before Burke. That man was just as crazy as he was, crazier probably, but Joe loved him all the same. That was probably why a line still existed. One that he didn't want crossed, one that had been crossed and had left Joe so rattled all he could do was sit on the end of the their bed and give Burke a weak smile before the other man had disappeared, muttering something about a drink. Joe rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair before lying back on the bed. He stared at the ceiling, listening to the sound of Burke rummaging through the kitchen cupboards probably for that drink he'd muttered about, but Joe just needed the noise as something tangible to hold onto while his brain tried to process everything else. Eventually the sounds stopped and Joe still didn't have any sort of grasp on what exactly had happened. He knew, of course, what Burke had done, but there was still something not quite right and Joe couldn't put his finger on what.

Burke returned to the room, drink in hand, and sat down next to Joe.

"What's with you?" he asked, nudging Joe with his elbow.

"I don't… I don’t know," Joe replied.

Burke shrugged and took a chug of his drink. Joe watched him, wondering why Burke seemed completely fine while he was lying there confused and something else.

"Drink?" Burke offered, holding the bottle in Joe's direction.

"No," Joe replied, shaking his head.

"You never turn down a drink. What's wrong?" Burke asked, turning to look down at Joe.

Joe shrugged, looking away from Burke's gaze. Burke sighed and turned his back to him again, finishing the rest of the bottle. Joe watched him again and something in him snapped. He sat up and shoved Burke off the bed, causing the other man to drop his bottle as he caught himself on the floor.

"The fuck, Joe?" Burke asked, looking up at him.

"Why'd you do it?" Joe asked, standing up as he continued to look down at Burke.

"You know why."

Joe shook his head, advancing on Burke and grabbing him by his shirt to hoist him to his feet.

"No, I don't. Tell me why," Joe said, forcing Burke against the wall.

Burke looked at him, from the white knuckled grip he had on his shirt, to the cold, level stare he gave him.

"'Cause you're mine," Burke replied flatly.

"What?" Joe asked, the words barely registering in his head.

"You're mine, Joe. You're all I've got anymore. No one is taking you from me."

"Oh."

Joe released his hold on Burke and walked back over to the bed. Burke followed, standing in front of him as he sat down again. When he looked up, Burke leaned over and cupped his face.

"You put up with my demons," he said.

"You put up with mine," Joe replied.

"That is why I did it, macushla. I need you and I can't… won't lose you."

Joe nodded. Burke kissed him, first on the forehead and then on the lips. Joe held onto him and pulled him onto the bed with him, kissing him back as all the previous emotions that'd been jumbled in his head faded and turned into pure relief and love that Burke was still there, that they both were. When they broke apart to breathe, Joe thought he heard Burke whisper the three words he never said out loud, causing Joe to smile and kiss him again.

"You're all I've got, too, ya know."

"I know."

"Be sure to remember that next time."

Burke nodded and Joe kissed him again. They stayed curled together on the bed, limbs tangled together keeping the other close. Joe slept better than night than he had in a week and when he woke the next morning, Burke's arm were still around him, keeping him grounded and Joe couldn't help but smile knowing that despite how crazy Burke was, he would always keep Joe grounded. Lines could still exist, for both of them, they'd pull each other back if the need arose.


End file.
